A Battle of Conscience
by Aerial312
Summary: AU. Emma Frost arrives as a new teacher at the school. What does she want?
1. Espionage

A Battle of  Conscience

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  They're Marvel's.

Rated R for language and sexual situations.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh my God! I hate that new bitch!" Jubilee declared, as she walked out of the classroom with Kitty and Jamie.  "First day and she's already got us doing a fucking essay".

"Yeah.  Ms. Frost wants to come across as a hardass right away," Jamie agreed.

"Well, she doesn't want to get taken advantage of," Kitty argued.

"She's taking lessons from Mr. Summers," Jubilee griped.  "By the way, have you seen the way she looks at Mr. Summers?"

"No!" Jamie laughed.  

"Oh yeah! I saw her in his office earlier when I had to ask him a question about algebra.  She was undressing him with her eyes".

"So what?" Jamie challenged.  "So do a lot of girls.  Kitty does it…"

"I do not!"  Kitty insisted.

"Bullshit.  You ask him questions in class just so that you can stare at his ass while he writes the answers on the board".

"No, I don't!" Kitty's face was turning bright red.

"Anyways," Jubilee continued.  "It's different with Ms. Frost.  She's his age".

"What does age have to do with it?" Jamie asked.  "What about Rogue and Logan?  You know she wants him.  Huge fucking age difference".

"That's different too.  They have a weird connection".

"That's  a double standard".

"Who cares?  This issue we're talking about is how Ms. Frost looks like she wants to fuck Mr. Summers!"

* * *

Jean Grey stared contently down the hall at the animated conversation going on.  She heard Jubilee's last comment.  Now she focused her attention more clearly on evesdropping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `

"Jubes, you're being loud," Kitty warned.  "You don't want Ms. Frost to hear you".  She peered back into the classroom.  Ms. Frost was gone

"Or worse, " Jamie snickered. "Dr. Grey".

Jubilee laughed, pushing back a lock of her long, black hair that had fallen in her face.  

"Is she still in there?"

"No".

"Let's go see where she went".

Jamie laughed as they began to walk away, and collided with a locker.  Two more of him appeared.

"Shit!"

The girls giggled.  Jamie forced his duplicated back in, and they continued down the hall peering into each room.

"Whatcha doing?"  Bobby asked, coming up behind them.  

"Uh…" Kitty began. "We're looking for Ms. Frost."

"Why?"

"Jubes has the impression that she's after Mr. Summers," Jamie explained.  "And we want to see."

"Count me in."

They continued down the hall, trying to be inconspicuous but failing miserably.  

"If your theory is right Jubes, they'd be either in his office or the shop."

"Bingo!  Good call, Kitty! Come on."

"I think I'm going to do my homework."

"Wuss."

Kitty shook her head and turned around, nearly walking right into Jean.  Actually,  she would have walked right **through** her, which would have been problematic, but she caught herself just in time.

"Uhhhh….Dr. Grey…how are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm okay, Kitty.  Where are they off to in such a hurry?"

"Umm…I…I'm not sure…"  Kitty lied, knowing she wasn't fooling Jean.  _Of course a telepath can tell I'm lying.  What am I going to say? Oh shit!  What are they going to use as an excuse if they find them? Ms. Frost is a telepath too_.  

Jean laughed despite herself.  Kitty looked at her nervously.

"Have a nice day, Kitty."

_Shit.  Stall. Stall. _"Umm, Dr. Grey, I was wondering if you might be able to help me with this problem you gave in biology."  Kitty slung her backpack off, pulled out a book an opened it to the assignment, picking a problem at random.  _Oh shit. This one's too easy.  She'll know something's up._

Jean held the book.  "To solve this blood type problem, you would just do a Punnett Square.  Just a simple 4X4."

"And for the RH factor?"

Jean smiled.  They hadn't gotten to RH yet in class, but she humored Kitty for her efforts in keeping her there.

"Well, you do another Punnett Square with the RH factors."

"So two separate probabilities?"

"Exactly."

"Dr. Grey, could I try some real blood typing tests in the lab?"

"Sure, Kitty.  Come with me.  I'll get you started on some stock samples."

Kitty followed her eagerly.  She had nearly forgotten her idea to stall Dr. Grey as she had gotten so psyched up by the idea of lab work.

* * *

The three remaining conspirators stood outside Scott Summers' office, peering in.  Jubilee crouched very low, then Bobby above her, and Jamie peering over both of them.  Inside, Emma stood talking to Scott in such a way as to show off the lines of her long legs in her short skirt.

"She so wants to fuck him," Jubilee whispered. 

"Shhh," Jamie warned.  

"Oh, she is so hot," Bobby drooled.  "Look at those legs.  And that shirt.  It's way more low cut than any of the other teachers wear. And she's got more to show off."

Emma Frost laughed as she perceived the three spies outside, overhearing their conversation.  They were on the right track.  She decided to give them a show.  

"So, Scott, do the students always hate you if you don't take any bullshit?"

She sat on his desk, crossing one leg over the other slowly, leaning back on her arms.  She could just feel Bobby's jaw drop and this time Jamie's as well.  Teenage boys were predictable.  Scott Summers, however, was not.  He remained more or less oblivious as he continued to grade papers.

"I don't think so.  They will gradually learn to respect you.  You just have to be a little mean at first."

"They don't hate you?"

"I don't think so.  I'm strict, but I try to make my classes interesting."

"I see.  There's another problem too.  I think the students, the boys,  are gawking at me."

She arched her back seductively, purposely trying to drive her audience crazy.

**Hi honey**

**Good afternoon, my love**

**What are you up to?**

**Grading papers**

"Scott, do you think I'm dressed appropriately for school?"

"Umm…"  

She had forced him to look up at her seductive gaze.

"Maybe a little more coverage would do?"  He quickly looked down.  **Oh yeah, Jean.  Emma is here** He couldn't lie to his fiancé.  She'd find out one way or another.

**I see**

"I've always dressed this way."

"Well, teenage boys are very impressionable."

"Yes, I know," Emma smiled at the door, leaning over to adjust her shoe, giving Bobby and Jamie a full view of her cleavage.  They gasped.  Jubilee shushed them.  

**What's she doing?**

**She's sitting on the edge of my desk and we're talking about how she can get the students to respect…**

**She's sitting on your desk!?**

**Well, yeah.  She just kind of sat there.  I was busy.  I didn't really notice. **

**She's sitting on your desk and you didn't notice?**

**But..**

**Nevermind** Jean shut off their link.  

"Are you okay, Scott?"  Emma asked, standing up.  

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted with these papers.  If you don't mind excusing me, I have to go take care of something."

Scott stood up and put his papers away in a desk drawer.  Emma bent down slowly to grab her briefcase.  Scott turned around at just the moment she had intended and bit his lip.  

"Umm, after you,"  he led her out.

Jubilee, Bobby, and Jamie stood casually against a group of lockers.  As Scott and Emma walked off in opposite directions, the snickering began.  

"Oh my God!  Did you see what she was doing?"  Jubilee cackled.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded.  "I saw **exactly** what she was doing."

"I couldn't believe how long he ignored it," Jamie sighed.  

"But he gave in at the end."

"To a degree," Bobby shook his head.  "I would have been all over her the second she sat on the desk."

"I'm sure…"Jubilee snickered. "Come on, let's fill the others in on what's going down.  Hey, depending on how things progress, that could be a pun."

The guys cracked up, and continued to discuss Emma's body all the way back to the dormitory.

* * *

Feedback appreciated!  This story's been festering in my notebook for the better part of 6 months.  I thought it was high time I post it and finish it.  It's another long one.  What do you think of Chapter 1?


	2. In the med lab

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Rated R for swearing and sexual situations.

Chapter 2

* * *

"So how are you this afternoon?" Logan asked, peering around the door of the med lab.  _Dammit__, she's not alone_.  Jean sat at the bench with Kitty.  She had returned to the med lab after her unhappy conversation with her fiancé. 

"I'm fine.  Now put that serum into the test tube."

Kitty did as she was told. "Hi Logan."

"Hey kid.  Whatcha up to?"

"Blood typing.  It's a really interesting project…"

"I see.  Not interested in joining your friends in their espionage?"

"Umm…"

"Kitty was just leaving them when she sought me out.  She's more mature than that."

"Yeah, they looked like fools peering over one another into his office."

"Yeah, they're immature," Kitty laughed nervously.

"She was giving them quite a show.  They didn't even see me go by."

"What kind of a show?!" Jean demanded.

"Ah, it was mostly for the kids.  Scooter was too interested in his papers. Leave it to Scooter to pay more attention to papers than a beautiful woman on his desk."

"He had best not be paying attention to any beautiful woman on his desk besides me."

"Duly noted."

"What was she doing?"

"Arching her back, bending over, you know, typical seduction stuff," he laughed.  

"Are you trying to make me mad?"

"No."  Logan sat closer to Jean.  "But if you need anyone to talk to…" He put his hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, Scott walked into the med lab.  

"Hi Mr. Summers!" Kitty announced.

"Jean, I…uh…hi…"

"Scooter."

"Hi honey," Jean got up.  Scott's face remained hard. "Is your meeting over?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence.  Kitty looked from one adult to the next.  At that moment, Emma walked into the med lab.  

"Ooooh.  Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Jean replied quickly.  Scott sat on a stool, sulking and Logan grinned.  "What can I do for you?"

"I have this cut…" she lifted her already short skirt. "You're paperweight nabbed me, Scott."

"Ok.  That's not a very deep cut," Jean said as she examined it.  Logan's eyes bugged out of his head.  Emma was showing a lot of leg, and Jean was about to touch it.  

Jean heard him project this.  "Kitty, what steps should I follow to prevent infection?"

"Clean the wound with soap and water, then peroxide, then put on some ointment, and cover it."

"Good.  Why don't you take care of Ms. Frost.  You know what you're doing."

_Dammit_, Logan thought.  Emma smiled at him.  

Jean had heard the thought as well.  "Kitty, take her into the back room."

Kitty led Emma into one of the side rooms.  Emma wasn't pleased.  She had wanted Scott(and Logan for that matter) to look at her leg the whole time.  

"Well, I'll get going," Logan began, heading for the door.

"Bye."

He exited, leaving Jean and Scott alone.  

"So…" Jean started.  

"What was going on in her before I came in here?"

"Nothing.  We were just talking."

"He was touching you."

"He had just put his hand on my shoulder.  It was a gesture."

"But…"

"Kitty was sitting right there, Scott."

"I don't trust him."

"And I don't trust her."

"Do you trust me?  You didn't seem to."

"Yes. I do.  I was just mad.  You get mad about Logan even though you claim to trust me…"

"I do."

"I know.  I know its just instinct to be upset by that sight.  I know.  So I was upset earlier, and you're mad now."

Jean crossed the room to Scott and sat beside him.  Gently, she took his hand and stroked it.  

"I'm sorry I got accusatory about Emma.  I trust you.  I had just overheard a conversation between some of the students and…"

"What students?  What did they say?"

Jean laughed.  It seemed funny now.  "It amounted to Jubilee saying 'she so wants to fuck him, and her, Bobby and Jamie trying to track her down and prove it.  There were eavesdropping outside you office."

"Oh God.  She was being bad.  They probably think they're right for sure."

"So they're right."

"No."

"Yeah, they are.  She was trying to seduce you."

"Yeah.  Just like Logan's trying to get you."  
"Yes."

"But we're not taking the bait."

Jean scooted onto his lap. He brushed her long, red hair out of her face, and put his arms around her waist.  She nuzzled her head against his.

**I love you**

**I love you, too**

**Did you like the way I pawned Emma off on Kitty?**

**Very sly**

**Yeah, she was thrilled at the opportunity.  So it didn't seem as much like I just didn't want to do it**

Scott chuckled and hugger her tighter.  **Do you think she noticed?**

**I'm sure.  She's a telepath too.  I could hear Logan's thoughts, and I bet she could too, and he **really** wanted to see me do it**

**Yeah.  He wasn't as thrilled when you nominated Kitty**

**Jailbait**

**That doesn't seem to bother him with Rogue**

Emma and Kitty left the side room.  Emma gave a fake smile, hiding her displeasure at seeing Jean nestled on Scott's lap.  "Your student is very good," she praised, heading for the door.  "See you tomorrow."

"She is really annoying and up to no good," Kitty announced as soon as she was sure Emma was gone.  

"How so?" Jean sat up, remaining on Scott's lap. 

"She was drilling me.  'How long have Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey been engaged?' 'Two months' 'Have they been together for a long time?' 'Forever' 'What's forever?' 'Well, before I got here and I've been here for 4 years' 'And how old are you?' '16' and so on.  She got increasingly personal and prying like, 'does Wolverine always look at Dr. Grey like that?' 'I guess' 'Does he always touch her like that?' 'I guess' 'Do you think they do anything else?'  'No, I don't think so'.  At this point I was getting pretty uncomfortable.  Like she's  teacher and she's cattier than Jubes.  Then she like asked me why I thought you wouldn't cheat on him, and I just said I thought you guys love each other too much, but I really didn't want to be answering that…its just one of those things you shouldn't have to answer because she shouldn't be asking.  I mean, its not right.  She was essentially asking if she thought she had any chance in trying to do what Logan tries to do…"

**This isn't good, Scott**

**I thought you trusted me**

**I do.  But Kitty's right.  That woman is really up to something if she'll ask these things of a student**

**Yeah, that was out of line**

"…Jubes was right.  She just wants to fuck you.  She has no conscience."

"Kitty, calm down," Jean guided, standing up.  

"I tried to not give her anything to work with."  

"That's good.  That's the truth.  I love Jean," Scott piped in.  "I wouldn't think about cheating on her."

Jean bit her lip.  She had been attracted to Logan.  She couldn't avoid it.  It was a primal urge of sorts.  But she had fought it.  She loved Scott too much.  Scott knew all of it.  So did Logan.  He knew he would never have her, but he still loved the fun of trying."

"Kitty," Jean began. "Scott and I have a connection that she wouldn't even understand.  It's more than love."

"I'm just worried.  Not all the students will see the trouble in her like I did.  They might get other ideas."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that if you didn't discuss this with any of them."

"Of course, Dr. Grey.  May I do some more work tomorrow?"

"Certainly."

"Goodnight Dr. Grey, goodnight Mr. Summers," Kitty grabbed her backpack and walked out, right through the wall.

"She's nervous.  She usually tries to seem normal and use the door." 

Jean shook her head and leaned on the table with her hands.  Scott came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.  Slowly, he stood up and pulled her against him, and just held her.  He leaned down and kissed the top of his head.  Jean turned around and looked up at him.  She could see his concern despite the dark ruby glasses.  His face was creased with worry.  Jean reached her hand up in his hair.  As her fingers brushed his ear he moaned.  Softly she traced the edge of his ear and he sighed contentedly, pulling her closer.  Through their mind link she could sense that he was still upset, and so was she, but wanted more than anything to just be with her.  Leaning down, he kissed her, gently at first, but growing more passionate. He scooped his hands under her bottom and picked her up, her legs wrapped around him.  He headed for the door.

**No, we can't continue this in the hall**

**Why not?**

**Students..might..see..uss..not…right…** she thought between kisses.  

Reluctantly, Scott put her down.  He grinned wickedly at her.  

**I'll race you upstairs**

And they took off.

* * *

Feedback!


	3. Nighttime

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  Marvel does

Rated R for swearing and sexual situations. 

Chapter 3

* * *

"So we were watching through the door," Jubilee explained to Rogue.  "And she was acting like such a whore. And giving these two massive hard ons."

"No she didn't!" Bobby insisted.

"Bullshit."

"Was Mr. Summers respondin?" Rogue asked.

"Nah.  Mr. Summers is fucking blind to it.  He's such a tight ass," Jamie laughed.

"No, he started to notice.  I wouldn't be surprised if she could do it," Jubilee announced.  "Like I wouldn't be surprised if Logan actually got Dr. Grey."

"Nah, Logan knows she loves him too much," Rogue argued. 

"Ah do not!  Not that much at least."

"Well, at least you've got good taste.  He is gorgeous.  We have Kitty here gawking at Mr. Tightass," Jubilee joked.  

"Where is Kitty?" Jamie asked.

"Doing homework.  Figures."

Suddenly there was the sound of running down the hall and giggling.  Instantly the kids had the door open, just in time to see Scott disappear into his room.

"Oooh.  I didn't think he'd be up to it so soon".

"Jubes, why do you assume its Ms. Frost?" Rogue asked.

"Because we never hear him have sex with Dr. Grey.  They're practically celibate."

"Ah assure you, Logan could tell you otherwise.  Keen sense of hearing.  He says they go at it all the time.  They're just usually tactful about it."

"That wasn't tactful."

"They're just having some fun."

"He doesn't have fun."

Rogue shook her head.

"I think Mr. Summers is going at it with Ms. Frost.  Anyone wanna go listen with me?"

"Jubes, you have such a sick mind," Rogue laughed.

"I'm in," Bobby jumped.

"Me too," Jamie argued.

The boys were undoubtedly trying to get a glimpse of even more of Ms. Frost.  They crept down the hall.  Sounds of loud sex emanated from Scott and Jean's room.  There was a great deal of snickering as the group listened.  Suddenly, Logan's door opened, down the hall, and the three spies took off.  They heard Logan walk by and then by again a few minutes later, Then a door.  Then another door.  Emma was walking down the hall, all disheveled.  Casually she eyed their door.  Theatrically she looked back at Scott and Jean's door, sighing contentedly and continued to her own room.  She had conveyed exactly what she wanted to.  

"Oh my God!" Jubilee yelled.  "She is walking down the hall, half dressed from his room.  They're **so ** fucking."

The boys still were staring, hoping Emma would come back out.

"So where exactly do you think Dr. Grey is?  Rogue questioned.

"Maybe in the med lab.  She's stayed there late before."

"How do you know she wasn't coming from somewhere else?"

"Dressed like that?"

"Logan's room maybe?" Bobby suggested.  Rogue grimaced.

"Hold on," Jubilee went out of the room, down the hall and stood outside Scott and Jean's room. She returned briskly.  "The sex sounds are done.  He was so fucking Ms. Frost."

"Maybe."

"This is so cool.  We have affairs going on all around us."

* * *

Jean looked over at her fiancé.  He was asleep.  He always fell asleep after they made love, but she didn't mind.  She loved to watch him sleep, his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically.  She watched for a while, then very gently laid her head upon it.  Their mind link was still open.  Jean liked to fall asleep like that.  But only after sex, because that's the only time Scott didn't have nightmares.  It was a good excuse for sex everynight.

* * *

FEEDBACK!


	4. Morning Conversations

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Rated R for swearing and sexual situations.

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott sat at his desk grading the papers he hadn't finished the day before.  He had slept well.  It was amazing how sex could keep his slumber free of nightmares.  

"Hello there," Emma sauntered into the room.

"Hello Emma."

"What are you doing?" She sat on his desk and picked up the paper he was working on. "_The Naivete of Women in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Othello, and Hamlet_, by Katherine Pryde.  That sounds quite complicated."

"Kitty is always doing interesting work.  Her papers are a pleasure to read."

"Yes, she seemed like an intelligent young woman. "

"Yes, she is.  Umm, if you don't mind, I really need to concentrate on these papers.  I promised my class they'd have them back today."

"Do you ever do anything fun?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma shifted her position.

"All I ever see you doing is grading papers.  You have to have a little more fun sometimes."

"He has plenty of fun," Jean assured as she walked into Scott's office, carrying two mugs of coffee.  She put one mug on the desk and sat down on Scott's lap.  Emma turned toward them.  

"So, Scott, dear, you have a secret wild side?"

"I know how to have fun."

"There's quite a difference between knowing how to, and actually doing it."

"Oh trust me," Jean smiled.  "He can do it to."

Scott tightened his hand on Jean's thigh.  He didn't like where this was headed.

"Oh really?" Emma pressed.

"Oh, all the time."

Emma smirked and stared at Scott.  "Any good?"

"I…uh…" Scott stammered.

"Quite," Jean interjected.

"That would explain the noises that Logan says he hears every night."

Scott was turning the color of his glasses.  "We're not….that…loud."

"You were last night."

At the same time, Jean and Scott replied:

"Well last night was especially good."

"Logan has a keen sense of hearing."

"So how many rooms in this big mansion have you christened?"

"We…um…try to be careful…not to…"

"Our room, the med lab, this office, my office…" Jean started.

"Jean!"

Emma smirked.

"And if you count when we were students here…the lounge, the locker room, the room that Storm and I used to share…" Jean continued.

Scott leaned his head against Jean's neck.  **Honey, please**

"And there's out by the lake, the dock…"

Emma laughed.  "Outside too?  Oooh, you are a Wildman."

"Of course," Jean explained.  "most of these were from back when we were students."

"It sort of makes you think , 'what interesting places are our daring students finding to screw?"

Jean laughed.  "I never thought of it that way."

The room went silent for a while.  Jean put her arm around Scott.

~~Marking your territory?~~

~~I don't want you to forget he's **my** fiancé ~~

~~How cute.  Like a puppy.~~

~~For a telepath it seems I have to be awful blunt with you~~

~~Just testing the waters…~~

~~Stay out of the water~~

Emma smirked and stood up.  "Well, I must head off to my class now."

"Bye," Jean answered quickly.

"Yeah, bye," Scott responded.

As soon as Emma had cleared the doorway, Jean closed it with her telekinesis.  Scott leaned his chin on Jean's shoulder and resumed reading the paper he had been working on.  Jean took out her palm pilot and began entering things into it.  It was not something that they would usually do, but strangely comfortable.  

"So much for getting these all done by class," he muttered after 15 minutes.

"No?"  
"No.  I've got 6 to go and 10 more minutes."

"Sorry, am I a distraction?"

Scott smiled.  "I like this.  I didn't like that."

"I don't like that either."

"Did you have to drag up our whole sexual history in front of her?"

"She was egging me on."

"But…" Jean cut him off by turning  and kissing him.  He moaned softly.  She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her.  He ran his hands across her back and through her hair.  Using her teke, Jean undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Um…only …10 minutes…"

"That's plenty."  She got up off his lap and in one fell swoop with her teke, undid his zipper and yanked his pants off.  He laughed.  

"Come here."

He didn't need to be told twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!!


	5. Lessons Learned

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  They belong to Marvel.

Rated R for swearing and sexual situations.

~~Here it is finally.  I had reached the end of what I'd written over the summer and needed to spend some time storyboarding the next couple of chapters.  This chapter was interesting to write because it was the first time I'd written a Rogue/Logan scene, a pairing which, while not my favorite, I find interesting.

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Scott Summers was five minutes late for class.

"And you tell at us for being late," Jubilee teased.

Scott turned to the board and wrote a passage from Hamlet on the board.  His shirt was untucked in places, his hair less than perfect, and his trousers were wrinkled.  Jubilee smirked and hastily began to write a note to Kitty.  Jean entered the room and walked over to Scott's desk.  

"You forgot these," she whispered, leaving three papers on his blotter.

"Thank you," Scott grinned.

He turned back to the board and Jean stared to leave.  At that moment Jubilee dropped her note to Kitty on the floor for her to pick up.  She looked up nonchalantly.  Jean saw this and beckoned it over to her.  Kitty giggled.

"So, I want you to identify the speaker and the context of these quotes," Scott announced.  "They're all from the act you were supposed to read last night." **We'll see who did**

The class groaned.  Jean pocketed Jubilee's note. **I can't wait to see this great composition of Jubilee's**

**Huh?**

**I saw Jubilee passing a note to Kitty and took it**

**You're so bad**

**You would have confiscated it if you saw it too**

**But not like that**

Jean left the room, but remained right outside the door.  Scott proctored his quiz, listening to his fiancé read the note.  **_Look at him.  Mr. Tightass is all disheveled.  His shirt is always tucked in, and his hair perfectly combed.  He is so fucking her_**

**Oh god**

**Apparently she didn't notice that my face was flushed and my dress wrinkled.**

**Am I really that disheveled?**

**Just a bit**

"Who needs more time?"  

A few hands went up.  

"Five more minutes."

**Scott, this is getting more problematic**

**She's not going to succeed.**

**I trust you.  I'm just not sure why she hasn't taken the hint yet.  I told her outright to leave you alone earlier**

**When?**

**In your office.  We were speaking telepathically**

**The whole time?**

**No, just part**

**What do you think we should do?**

**We need to find out as much about her as possible**

**Good idea.  Ok…I have to teach now.  We'll talk later**

**Bye.  I love you**

**I love you too**

Jean turned away from Scott's classroom to find Logan standing down the hall watching her.   She walked toward him.

"What's so interesting in Scooter's class?"

"We were just having a conversation while he gave a quiz."

Logan laughed.  

Jean started to walk on, then turned back to Logan.  

"What do you think of Emma?"

"Uh…"

"Do you think she's up to no good?" 

Logan nodded.  "Women like that always are."

He took off down the hall.  Jean considered what he's said.  It was remarkably truthful for his position.  It made her wonder what else he knew that he wasn't offering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Rogue sat on the floor in front of her locker.  Jubilee may have been convinced that Emma was sleeping with Scott, but Rogue knew she was really sleeping with Logan.  Scott saw how trashy she was.  Logan apparently didn't care.  With her gloved hand she pushed her hair back from her face.  Why did she still care so much about him?

"What's got you?" Jubilee asked, bounding by, chomping on her gum.  

"Nothin'."

Jubilee shrugged.  "Suit yourself.  Jamie, Bobby and I are going to spy on Ms. Frost.  Wanna come?"

Rogue shook her head.

"See ya."  Jubilee skipped off, blowing a large bubble.

Great, Rogue thought.  Even Bobby was obsessed with Ms. Frost. 

"Hey kid,"  Logan stood at the end of the hall.  Rogue hid her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Ah don't know."

He sat down next to her.  

"You're upset."

"Ah don't like Ms. Frost."

"Why not?"

"She's trashy."

"Because she's after Scooter?"

"Cause everyone wants her."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, he's one."

"It's just a teenage fantasy."

"You're sleepin' with her too."

"Is that what you're upset about?"

Rogue didn't say anything.

"Kid, it happens.  She's an attractive woman, and she was offering.  You know I've had a thing for Jeannie, and that didn't bother you like this.  I thought you were nuts about Bobby."

"He's ok."

"Rogue, he's a good guy."

"But…"

"You're still young…"

"So?"

She was in a very testy mood, Logan decided. 

"I know you're growing up, but you're still only seventeen years old, kid.  You're still learnin' how things work."

"Ah know how things work."

"Kid, I know you're smart.  And you're pretty."  More pretty, he thought, than he cared to admit he thought. "But you're seventeen…" Rogue opened her mouth to protest, but Logan continued.  "And that is still one year short of legal, if nothing else."

"Age of consent is 16."

"Rogue!"

"So Ah've got no chance, huh?"

Logan sighed.  "Kid, I still care about you.  Of course I do.  But I can only be your friend.  It just wouldn't be…right … to do anything else.  You understand?  As much as you argue this, I bet you do."

Rogue nodded.

"Good."  Logan stood up and offered his hand to help her up.  Rogue took it and was pulled to her feet.  Emma came striding down the hall.

"Logan, have you seen Scott?"

"I think he was havin' lunch with Jeannie."

"Oh," Emma looked dismayed and stalked off.

"Ah can't believe how much she's goin' after Mr. Summers!"

"Yeah, she's givin' it all she's got to get Scooter into bed."

"Why'd she fuck  you when she wants him?"

"Availability."

"Logan!"

"Kid, I'm not going to lie to you.  I wouldn't lie to her either.  She pretty much wanted to fuck me to find out how she might get into Scooter's pants.

See, she knows, as well as you do, that I've been interested in Jeannie."

"What did you tell her?" Rogue demanded.

"I told her I doubted she could get him.  I've yet to tempt Jeannie, and I think he's far more committed that she is.  And she's pretty damn committed.  Hell, I don't really try anymore.  I just stir up the waters a bit for fun.  Oh.  And I told her that Jeannie gets really vicious when she's mad."

Rogue laughed. "What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know, but be careful.  Emma's a different kind of telepath than Jeannie, closer to Charles."

"How do you mean? She's more powerful?"

"No, to hear Charles talk Jeannie's the most powerful.  But there's different manifestations.  Jeannie has to block the thoughts of others, otherwise she'd hear them all the time.  Emma and Charles can venture into someone's mind if they want and, and this is the big and, have the power of mental suggestion."

"You mean she could make someone think something?"

"Exactly."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, I'm worried about it too."

"She could use that in class!  She doesn't have the kind of morals the Professor does."

"Just keep an eye on it.  And let people know."

"So Jean and Scott know?"

"Not yet."

"You gonna tell them?"  
Logan nodded.  "I may have no love lost on Scooter, but I'll be damned if I see her hurt Jeannie in this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feed me Seymour!  Feedback, that is. J


	6. Hackers

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Kitty sat straddled on her horribly unmade bed, with various books and papers sprawled out on her bright purple quilt.  In the center was her laptop, into with she typed frantically.  A knock at the door pulled her out of her computer world.  

"Hey,"  Rogue greeted her.  "Can Ah talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come on in."

Rogue took a few steps in, then back stepped and closed the door.  "Ah don't really want the others to hear all this."

"Okay."

"How do you sit like that?" Rogue asked, perplexed at Kitty's spread legged position.  

"I've danced since I was three."

"Neat,"  Rogue sat on the edge of the bed.  

"What's bothering you?"

"Well, Ah was talkin' to Logan earlier and he told me somthin'  interesting about Ms. Frost, that Ah thought you might wanna know.  Cause Ah  know that you don't care about Jubilee's crazy ahdeas either."

"What did he say?  Oh! Was it him who was sleeping with Ms. Frost last night?"

Rogue nodded unhappily.  

"I'm sorry if that's a sore topic for you."

"No, its okay.  He and Ah talked about it.  Ah'm over it.  More or less."

"Good."

Kitty and Rogue weren't that close, but Kitty didn't want ot see her upset.  

"So Logan was sayin' that we need to watch out for Ms. Frost.  She's got an interstin' manifestation of her telepathy.  More like Professor Xavier than Dr. Grey.  She's capable of mental suggestion."

"Like putting thoughts into people's heads?"

"Yeah."

"That's not good.  Especially with how she's been behaving."

"Yeah.  Ah was thinking about her goin' after Mr. Summers.  Yu at least agree that's happenin' right?  Even if the rest of Jubilee's ahdeas are crazy…"

"Yeah, Ms Frost grilled me about them yesterday while I was fixing a cut on her leg.  But why'd she sleep with Wolverine when she wants Mr. Summers."

"He made himself available," Rogue growled.  

"I'm sorry…"

"No, its okay.  What do you think we should do?"

"What's Logan doing?"

"Ah don't know."

"Is he still after Dr. Grey?"

"Not really.  He plays around with it, but he's recognized that she loves Mr. Summers too much.  He doesn't want to hurt her."

"We need to tell Dr. Grey.  I'm pretty comfortable with her.  We can let her tell Mr. Summers."

"Okay."

"I'm glad Logan finally gave up on Dr. Grey,"  Kitty announced as she climbed off her bed, and knelt down, searching underneath for a pair of flip flops. "There is such a crazy, complicated history between her and Mr. Summers, that their relationship is amazingly strong.  She was telling me about it this morning in the lab."

"Ah didn't realize."

"They've practically been together since they were our age.  Well, since Mr. Summers was our age.  Dr. Grey's three years older."

"Really?"  Rogue perked up.

"Uh huh.  Mr. Summers is only 26.  Dr. Grey is 29.  Hey how old is Logan actually?"

"No one knows.  Includin' him," Rogue sighed.  

"Are you still interested in him?"

Rogue nodded. "He's made it clear though that he can't do anythin'."

"I'm sorry," Kitty apologized again, grabbing the laptop off her bed, as Rogue headed for the door.  

"What's that for?"

"Oh!  I've been trying to hack into Ms. Frost's computer.  Don't tell anyone.  Well, actually, Dr. Grey knows already. It was kinda, sorta her idea."

Rogue laughed.  "Any luck?"

"Not yet.  But is only a matter of time," Kitty grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean sat at the microscope in the lab.  She had an overload of samples to process because she'd been distracted.  She'd had a lot of fun this afternoon, but now it was time to get down to work.  Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she peered into the lens.  

Kitty and Rogue strode into the room, chattering away.  

"Hi girls.  What can I do for you?"

"We've got some interesting information about Ms. Frost we want to fill you in on."

"Did you get in?" Jean asked, gesturing the laptop in Kitty's arms, and looking cautiously at Rogue.  

"I told her.  She told me what we're about to let you know.  And no, I'm not quite in yet."

"Have a seat girls," Jean invited, then looking at the cluttered bench, quickly stood up and piled the books on top of the pile of books that was already on the table.   Kitty settled in at the bench and opened up her laptop to resume hacking, and Rogue pulled up a chair between her and Jean.  

"So tell me what you've heard."

"I think Rogue should tell you, because she's the one who was told it originally."

"Okay."

Rogue looked hesitantly at Kitty.  

"I don't bite Rogue," Jean laughed. 

Rogue smiled.  "Well, first off Ah heard this from Logan.  He, uh, got more acquainted with Ms. Frost last night…"

Kitty snickered.  "That's a wonderful euphemism."

Jean nodded in agreement.  "Continue."

"Anyways, did you know that Ms. Frost is more a telepath like Professor Xavier than like you?"

"Like she has to go into heads, not block them out of her head?  That's what I'd figure.  My own type is rare."

"Oh.  Ah thought it was the other way around.  Logan said she's also capable of mental suggestion."

The girls looked to Jean for a reaction.  Her face was lined with worry as she came to the realization of what that meant.  

"For mutants like the Professor, with high moral standards, the power of suggestion is only exercised in rare cases.  However with someone like Emma…"**Honey…**

**Yes?**

**Where are you?**"Rogue can you go look up Ms. Frost in that computer over there?  Kitty continue what you're doing with the hack"

**I'm in the shop.**

**Be careful of Emma.  More careful than before.**

**You sound worried**

**Kitty and Rogue just told me a bit of unsettling information about her. She can do mental suggestion. Like the Professor.**

**Really?**

**Rogue heard it from Logan, who apparently slept with her last night.**

**Oh, jeez.**

**I trust you, just be careful.**

**I will**

**I love you.**  
**Love you too.**

"Ah found her Dr. Grey!"  Rogue called.

"What does it say about her powers?  I can't believe I hadn't looked her up yet."

"She's a first class telepath.  Grade B.  What does that mean?"

"That's the Professor's classification."

"What're you?"

"Grade A."

"Wow."

"What does it say about her past?"

"Not much.  She was the headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy for a while, but that's it."

"Okay."

"Hey Rogue," Kitty called.  "What's Emma's codename?"

"The White Queen.  That's an odd one."

Jean nodded.  

"Got it!" Kitty exclaimed. "I'm into her email."

'What was the password?" Jean asked anxiously.

"White QueenEGF."

Rogue and Jean huddled around Kitty and the laptop.  Kitty scrolled through the history folder.  

"Nothing of interest here.  Ooh! This one looks interesting.  Titled "Progress", Author:  ssshaw@hfc.com ."  Kitty clicked on the email and opened it.  

Emma—I would like to know the progress of our plan.  Please contact me as soon as you can. –Sebastian Shaw, President. 

"Who's Sebastian Shaw?" Rogue asked.  

Jean shook her head.  "I have no idea."

"Here's a reply!" Kitty clicked it open. 

Shaw-  It's moving along on schedule.  That's all you need to know.  You will be able to reach me by cell phone on Tuesday, from 4-5.  I'll give you more information then.- EGF

"Today's Tuesday!" Kitty realized.  

"That mean in an hour she'll be talking to this Shaw on the phone," Jean acknowledged.  

"Hey, Rogue, ready to do some espionage of our own?" Kitty asked.  

Rogue grinned.  "Certainly."

"Just be careful!"  Jean advised, as they scampered out of the room.  She crossed back to her microscope and looked at it.  There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate now.  She trusted Scott, but even the best intentions could get waylaid by a telepath capable of controlling your thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feedback!!!


	7. More Spying

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

I just read the most recent compilation of New X-Men comics, and it gave me a much better grasp of Emma's character, and made writing this much easier.

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Oh mah God! Kitty, that was terrifyin'," Rogue whispered as they knelt down on the floor of Emma's closet.  

Kitty had taken them right through the wall, first into Storm's room, then hooked an immediate right into Emma's closet.  She was thankful that all of the rooms in the institute were laid out in the manner.  It was very dark in the stuffed closet, and the floor was littered with magazines.

"No noise," Kitty reminded. 

It was 3:59.  Emma would be receiving a phone call from this Sebastian Shaw in only a minute.  The main door to the room swung open, and Emma strode into the room.  She carefully lay her briefcase down beside her desk, and sat in the black leather, rolling chair.  Quickly, she slammed the pointer finger of right hand down onto the space bar to wake the computer up, and typed her password into the prompt box.  She had no new emails.  In her bag, her cell phone began to ring to the tune of Touch and Go's 'Straight to Number One'.  She fished it out and pressed talk.  

"Sebastian," Emma greeted.  She lay her feet up on the desk.  "Yes, I got your email…No, we're still on course…He's a little harder to persuade than I…Of course, I'll use my more persuasive methods, I was jut establishing what I want…No, they don't suspect a thing…"

In the closet, Kitty and Rogue exchanged grins.

"A few of the students know I'm interested in Cyclops…I'm having great fun making them speculate, and they think I've already gotten him thanks to Wolverine…No, I didn't tell him…He's not in on the plan.  I'm not stupid.  I only slept with him.  That's all…Sebastian, darling, are you jealous?...dear, I just fucked Wolverine to give them the impression…Sebastian, of course I could have just used my telepathy, but I didn't want to start with too much illusion.  It gets very hard to maintain.  So I started with playing on the curiosity of teenagers, simplifying my job ultimately, making it cleaner…No, I told you, I haven't make any progress with Cyclops yet, but…but mark my words, Sebastian, he will be under my spell by the end of the week. We will remain on tract…Right, nothing to worry about…No, I'm not worried about Jean Grey.  She's a mere nuisance.  Her telepathy is nothing compared to mine."

Kitty shook her head.  Rogue's eyes scanned the closet, now that they had become accustomed to the darkness.

"Sebastian, dear, it concerns me that you continue to doubt me…Have I ever let you down in the past?"

Rogue's eyes lit upon a jewelry case.  Inside, lay a white chess piece inscribed with the logo of the Hellfire Club.  Rogue nudged Kitty to look at it.  , but in doing so, knocked a shoe off of the rack, making a noise.  Emma startled in her chair.  

"Hold on Sebastian, I just heard a strange noise."

As soon as she heard the noise, Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and dropped them through the floor.  They dropped straight through the rec room, eliciting a number of stares, into the locker room in the basement.

"That was close," Kitty whispered.

Rogue nodded, slightly shaken from the trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Emma slid open her closet door to find nothing out of the ordinary.  She saw the shoe on the ground and shook her head.

"Oh, it was nothing, Sebastian…Yes, I'm sure…A shoe falling, that's all.  I'm getting paranoid…Yes, I'll keep you updated…No, do not email me…I'll call you…I have to go now.  Time to go visit Cyclops."

She clicked the end button and threw the phone back into her briefcase.  Standing, she walked over to the closet and removed a slinky white dress.  The front plunged into a low V, and the skirt barely reached mid thigh.  Yes, this would do nicely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"What the hell was that?" Jubilee exclaimed.

"People falling from the sky," Jamie laughed.  

"It looked like Rogue and Kitty," Bobby added.

"Well, its obviously Kitty!  She's the only one here who can go through the floor.  But where the hell were they coming from and why were they dropping through the floor?  What's up there?"

"The corridor, I think," Jamie answered.

"Now, this is something we must investigate."

Jubilee scurried over to the door with the boys in close pursuit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Rogue and Kitty walked down the basement hallway toward the med lab.  

"So the chess piece said The Hellfire Club?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever heard of it?"

Rogue shook her head.  "Wait!  Sebastian's email address was at hfc.com."

"That's right.  So this Shaw is involved in The Hellfire Club too."

"We should find out what it is."

"Maybe Dr. Grey knows.  She is going to be so pissed when she finds out what we heard Ms. Frost say."

"Is Ms. Frost really more powerful than Dr. Grey?"

"I don't think so."

"How come Dr. Grey doesn't have a codename?"

"I'm not sure why she doesn't anymore. She had one in the past.  Marvel Girl."

"No wonder she gave it up.  It sounds stupid."

Kitty laughed.  "Are Shadowcat and Rogue any better?"

"Defintely," Rogue smiled.  

"Hey, which chess piece was it?"

"Umm…the queen.  Yeah, it was the queen."

"The White Queen."

"Yeah."

"That's Emma's codename!"

"Oh yeah."

"And her email was WhiteQueen@hfc.com." 

"Do you think its like a position?"

"It could be."

"We'll have to look it up on the computers in the lab."

"This is gonna be fun."

"When Dr. Grey find out, Ms. Frost is in for quite a battle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!


	8. Illusions

A Battle of Conscience

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

Jean sat at the bench, resting her head on her hands.  Kitty and Rogue had just recounted their adventures in Emma's closet.  That Emma was an illusionist was very disconcerting to her.   She trusted Scott.  Implicitly.  But Emma had the ability to change his mind, literally.  

"Dr.  Grey?"  Kitty asked.  "There's one other thing."

Jean looked up  unhappily.  "What now?  
"While we were in the closet, Rogue saw this chess piece that Emma had in a jewelry box.  A white queen inscribed with 'The Hellfire Club'. "

"Well that explains the hfc in Sebastian's email."

Kitty nodded.  "Do you know what The Hellfire Club is?  It sounds really omious, kind of."

"I know a little about it.  It's a society of extremely wealthy members who come from old money.  It's highly exclusive.  My friend Warren Worthington was a member for a while."

"Is it like an upright society, or an _Eyes Wide Shut_ type society?"

"Umm… on the surface its upright.  But its more like the mob on the inside.  Corruption runs deep.  If I remember correctly, the higher officers are named for chess pieces."

"So Emma's pretty high up?"

"It appears that way."

"That's no go."

Jean shook her head.  "Can you two go online and find out as much about the Hellfire Club and this Sebastian Shaw as possible?"

"Sure.  What are you going to do?"

"Find Scott."

"Good luck Dr. Grey," Kitty wished as she and Rogue left the room.  

"She' worried," Kitty said.  

"Ah would be worried too, if someeone like that were after mah husband."

"A ha!"  Jubilee cackled, turning the corner.  "There you two are.  What the fuck were you two doing dropping through the ceiling?"

"Oh," Kitty explained.  "We're doing some research for Dr. Grey."

"On dropping through the ceiling?"

"No!  We were just bringing something down to her."

"Couldn't you use the stairs?"

"That was faster."

"Whatcha doin' for her?"

"Just research.  Online."

"Why don't you hang out with the students instead of the teachers?"

"We were havin' a good time," Rogue cut in.  

Jubilee rolled her eyes.  

"Jubes!"  Jamie yelled running around the corner. "Oh!  You found them!"

"We found Ms. Frost!" Bobby grinned.  "You should see what she's wearing."

"Oh really?" Jubilee asked.  "Where's she headed?"

"Shop," Jamie snickered.  

"Oh, this is something I've got to see.  You two coming?"

Kitty shook her head.  The three conspirators took off down the hall.

"I hope Dr. Grey gets there in time."

Rogue nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Emma stood in the doorway to the mechanics shop.  Scott was under the Mercedes.  Only his legs protruded.  This was going to be fun.  She had sense the patter of feet behind her and knew she had an audience.  They were going to see some wonderful things.

Emma strode over to where he lay.  When he emerged he would be forced to look up her tiny skirt.

"Hey there."

"Uh, hello."  Scott slid out from under the cat.  Mesmerized, he stared up at Emma.  Her seductive outfit left little to the imagination. "How are you today, Emma?"

Emma created an illusion for her spies.  They saw her wearing absolutely nothing, presenting herself to him.  The three stood in the doorway absolutely stunned.  

"Very good, Scott, and you?"

"I'm fine Emma.  Just tuning up the Mercedes."  

"Oh, that looks interesting," Emma gushed.  Emma probed gently into his mind.  Jean.  Emma couldn't believe it. She was standing there, half dressed and his mind was still on Jean.  A cursory probe showed that her two males were focusing very heavily on her, and becoming  quite uncomfortable in the process.

"Have you ever liked blondes, Scott."

"Not really, actually.  I've always liked red heads."

"Doesn't my hair appear red to you?"

Scott stood up and looked at it.  "It looks pink."

Emma tightened her grip on his mind.  She just couldn't shake Jean out of his thoughts.  

"Pink?"

"Well, I guess it does look kinda red.  But not like Jean's I pick out natural red hair.  Jean's hair is like a flame."

Emma scowled.  Slowly she made her breasts appear larger, while willing interest in him.  "What do you look for in a woman?" She postured herself to stick out her breasts.  

"I, uh, don't know."  He was being drawn in, staring right at her.  He was tougher than most to persuade, but she was leading him right where she wanted him.  She further enhanced her features.  Scott couldn't believe how beautiful Emma looked.  He had never realized just how attractive she was.  Emma adjusted the room ever so slightly to make her now very large breasts glisten in the light.  Outside, Jamie and Bobby were beside themselves. 

"Holy shit," Bobby gasped.

"Are you seeing this?  She's fucking incredible."

Even Jubilee had to agree.  "She's a very beautiful woman.  She's giving you two massive hard ons."

They couldn't deny it.  

Emma stepped even closer to Scott, as he was entranced by her image.  Suddenly the illusion snapped, and Scott blinked furiously.  Emma's body looked just as he remembered it and he wasn't sure why he had been so in rapture.  Outside, the conspirators were confused, but quickly scurried away as they heard the clicking of shoes down the hallway.  Emma growled as Jean walked into the room.  Scott leaned against the car rubbing his aching temples.  

"Hi Emma.  How are you tonight?"

"Fine."

"Good." Jean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  She stepped over to Scott, and placed her hand against his forehead.  "You okay, Scott?"

Scott nodded unconvincingly.  

"Well, I must be going now.  I just wanted to stop by and say hi."  Emma declared. 

"Where are you going dressed like that?"  
"Out."

"I see.  Bye Emma." Jean replied.  Scott nodded in acknowledgement.

Emma strode out, very upset.  How had Jean Grey managed to break her hold on Scott's mind?  Had she underestimated her?  All indications showed that Jean was not that powerful.  This was not a good development.  She stalked back to her room, not looking forward to informing Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Jean slid her arms around Scott and held him closely.  "I'm sorry about that."

"What happened?  I got really confused, I don't quite remember what was going on, and now my head hurts like hell."

"Well, Kitty and Rogue discovered some interesting stuff about Emma today.  She's an illusionist.  She was making you see things that weren't real.  I couldn't tell exactly what she was making you see, but the spies outside were seeing her wearing nothing at all."

"The spies?"

"Jamie, Bobby and Jubilee again."

Scott groaned.  "Is that what she was projecting to me?"

"No, I don't think so.  I was blocking her pretty well.  She didn't have too strong a hold on your mind."

"Why do I hurt now?"

Jean sighed. "I'm really sorry about that.  Whenever someone is psychically connected to someone else, there is a sort of connection there.  To severe it, causes pain."

"And you severed it?"

"Yeah.  I'd broken her hold on you right before I came into the room."

"Why didn't it hurt her?"

"Telepaths are used to breaking off contact rapidly."

Scott nodded, wincing.  Jean squeezed him tightly, rubbed his back.  

"That's scary stuff, Jean.  She was just wandering around in my head?"

"Not very far.  Thankfully, a little experimenting on my part discovered that thru our mindlink I can block a substantial amount of her illusions."

"Good.  I really want to hear more about this, but not now.  I need a nap."

"Okay, honey."  

Jean released him, and he quickly regrabbed her hand. "Will you come with me for a little while, and just hold me?"

Jean nodded.  Scott looked very concerned, his brow furrowed.  "It'll be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

FEEDBACK!!


End file.
